


Who you look through from my eyes

by TonYOYO



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonYOYO/pseuds/TonYOYO
Summary: Identity Cognitive Impairment Ivan x Psychologist Wang YaoImprisonment warninga terrible Translation of 《替身》
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	Who you look through from my eyes

Позови меня тихо по имени

——Call my name softly

-

"I killed my beloved." The man lowered his head, his eyes were firmly blocked by the messy hair, his face was buried in the large palms wearing black gloves, his voice trembled and low, like a Cubs of beasts dormant in the dark.

"Blood everywhere, everywhere." The man raised his head with a brutal look in his eyes. "He's damned, he's a liar, he betrayed me!"

"Mr. Braginsky, please calm down."

Wang Yao put down the files in his hand, and his voice gently calmed the patient's emotions. This was the third time he saw this man named Ivan Braginski.

He first met Ivan Braginski, a month ago. Until now, he can still easily remember every detail of the meeting that day.

It was a huge black blizzard that lasted for a week. The wind engulfed the snow and printed ugly black spots on the surface of the building. Even the footprints on the ground were all lead-colored. People on the street were holding heavy masks,walking through the alley.

The man wore the same black coat as Blizzard that day. In contrast with the snow-colored skin and the pure white cotton scarf, he looked strange and sick.

"They said, I should see a doctor." The shadow under the man's eyes was like a black hole, swallowing the light that should have illuminated his eyes.

That would be a pair of nice eyes. Wang Yao was so emotional.

"Everyone said I was sick." Ivan's hands clenched his fists tightly, his voice was a bit hoarse, and the corners of his slightly drooping mouth were suggested that he slightly tired.

"How long have you not slept since the accident?"

"..." As if he hadn't heard Wang Yao's voice, he raised his head and looked at Wang Yao's eyes, unconsciously stunned.

"Mr. Braginsky?"

"It's been about a week... I can't sleep, there are explosions and flames everywhere... It's too dangerous... I... I can't sleep..."

"You live with your lover?" Wang Yao read the information in his hand, and the column of marital status said married.

"Yes, he is so dazzling... it's great that he can choose me."

"Did your lover let you come?"

"No, no. I have to hide it from him, if he knows I'm sick, he will leave me."

"You are too sensitive, sir."

Wang Yao took off his glasses and put it aside, and poured a glass of warm water for Ivan. "Now, in order to learn more about the true situation of your condition, I will hypnotize you."

The man nodded silently, but looked out the window anxiously.

Wang Yao knew that he had something to hide.

-

"It's him again" Francis handed Wang Yao a cup of coffee "What's the situation?"

"Identity cognitive impairment." Wang Yao took the coffee and put it aside, rubbing his sore eyelids with his fingers, "It's very tricky."

"Professor Wang is also helpless?" Francis laughed and teased.

"Someone gave him a Psychological suggestion." Wang Yao called out an electronic file. "The bombing of the technology company research institute some time ago may have something to do with him."

"You mean someone gave him a hint that he bombed the institute? Then he developed an identity cognitive disorder in the chaos?"

"I'm not sure. According to the information, he is a senior researcher at that research institute and one of the three people who have access to the Substance X laboratory." Wang Yao took a sip of coffee. "I tried to communicate with him. Establish a heart anchor* to get deeper hypnosis, but it may take a long time. As far as the frequency of his treatment, the effect may be minimal."

"The bombing of the institute made Alfred very busy." Francis gloated. "Thanks to the heavy snowfall, all the explosive particles were sunk from the air. This is a major scientific research accident."

"Rather than watching other people's jokes here, you would rather help me ask the details of the bombing?"

"You really care about this person. Alas, you clearly rejected my pursuit, and used me to investigate other men. I am really sad."

"Come on" Wang Yao have long been used to Francis's lip service. "He told me that he killed his lover, but I checked the recent case records and disappearance records, but I couldn't find anything related."

"Delusional disorder?"

"It is unknown whether public safety will be threatened if left alone."

"Professor Wang is really worried about the country and the people." Francis put his hands on Wang Yao's shoulders. "So, do you want to be a detective and investigate a little?"

-

Wang Yao suddenly felt regretful.

The tall man had enough strength to fit his muscles, and the hot body temperature burned Wang Yao's skin, and he was almost out of breath.

At the moment he really believed that Ivan could easily kill his lover if that person really existed.

Under the overwhelming size difference, he has no ability to resist at all, allowing the man to crush him in his arms.

"You're back! You're back!" Obviously Ivan's mental state does not seem to be unstable, and to make matters worse, Ivan seems to mistake him for his lover.

Francis, what a bad idea.

Ivan pulled him into the room, and Wang Yao looked around at the furnishings. This is a small apartment, but the decoration is very delicate: a whole wall is displayed with literature books and trophy medals; on the wooden tea table, it is quietly placed a tea service in Wujin stone ; there is chaos on the ground: broken glass frames, silk carpets stained with tea, messy manuscripts, and withered roses.

It seems that he does have a lover.

For some reason, they broke up and the person left.

Wang Yao made inferences while analyzing.

"Don't leave me anymore, okay? I was wrong! I was really wrong! I will never ask who you love again! Just stay with me, as long as you want to be with me! I don't care anymore! Don't care anymore!"

Ivan shook Wang Yao's shoulder hysterically, his fingers almost embedded in his skin and pricked with blood.

Ivan is looking at his lover through him.

Wang Yao, who came to the conclusion, took a deep breath, calmed his mind and hugged Ivan’s back, patted gently, "I am back, I will not go, I will never go again. I love you, I only love you."

The man finally closed his voice, he held up Wang Yao's face, forcing his eyes to entangle with his own sight.

"You only love me?"

"Only love you."

"Will not go?"

"Won't go."

The man smiled. This was the first time Wang Yao saw Ivan's smile. It was supposed to be a bright expression, but he only felt as cold as falling into a cold pool.

"Don't regret what you said." Ivan clasped Wang Yao's slender neck. "Liars, liars, all deserve to die."

"I never lie to you." Wang Yao persuaded himself to calm down. The force of the man's fingers covered his arteries accurately through his skin, and even the heart seemed to feel the danger, and it beat violently.

Ivan let go. "Last time, it is the last time I believe you ."

Wang Yao looked at the half-open door, calculating in his heart the probability of a successful escape at this moment.

Ivan did not give him this opportunity.

The cold chain caught his ankle.

Falling with the lock, there was also Ivan's kiss.

-

Wang Yao was locked up by Ivan as a stand-in for his lover.

He was full of fear for every night, the man's aggressive eyes, strong body and unbearable monopoly crazily trampled on Wang Yao's reason.

Every time, almost suffocated.

But sometimes the man is very gentle. He wakes up every day in the morning sun and the gentle voice of the man. His hair is so soft, and his deep eye sockets are full of tenderness.

Wang Yao knew that he was looking at his lover "killed" by him.

Complicated feelings filled his brain day by day, and fear gradually dissipated. What disappeared along with the fear, and the sense of the passing of time that was gradually lost in a closed space.

"The Stockholm effect." Wang Yao reminded himself. Once he finds an opportunity, he will still run away, leave here completely, and leave Ivan.

Today Ivan is in a better mood than usual. He bought back two bottles of red wine and hummed the tune to arrange a candlestick on the table.

"Today is our eighth year together." Ivan held Wang Yao's face and smiled brightly. "Eight years ago today, you took my hand like this and told me that you would always be with me forever and love me only."

Wang Yao lowered his head and looked at the hand clasped tightly by the man, his fingers clasped tightly, as if they were one. Pure and morbid, fanatical and dangerous love.

Before Wang Yao could respond, the man grabbed Wang Yao's shackled right foot, unlocked it, stroked the red bruise, and kissed it gently.

"Sorry, forgive me."

Wang Yao look into Ivan's eyes. At this moment, he was like a devout believer, who regarded Wang Yao as a godfather who listened to repentance.

Wang Yao touched his face, and the moment , compassion was still suppressed by reason in the struggle.

Ivan took him to the dining table, and Wang Yao was always surprised that the food Ivan prepared was always in line with his picky appetite.

"Do you love me?"

Wang Yao raised his head. At this moment, Ivan seemed to be a different person. He nodded nervously.

"Say you Love Me."

"I love you." Wang Yao suddenly felt a bit sore in his eyes, and his haggard appearance when he first saw Ivan gradually overlapped with the moment.

"You lie!" The man suddenly overturned the table, and the red wine bottle shattered on the ground, spilling the aroma and full of the house. The fragments passed through Ivan's palm, and the bright red blood mixed with the red wine.

As if unable to feel any pain, Ivan stepped on the fragments with his bare feet, allowing the glass slag to pierce the soles of his feet. He rushed to Wang Yao, pinched Wang Yao’s neck with both hands, and blood flowed along Wang Yao’s collarbone into his chest. 

"You love someone else! I'm just a stand-in for you! Tell me! Who the fuck you look at through my eyes every day!"

A tight string can be broken with only a small amount of force.

"Enough!" Wang Yao felt that he had used his life's strength. He obviously felt his palms swelled and sore, and slapped on Ivan's face, just like he was trying to smash his unreachable dream.

"See clearly! Mr. Braginsky! I am not your lover! I am the fucking stand-in!"

Ivan touched his red and swollen face and stared at Wang Yao with wide eyes. "What are you talking about... Xiao Yao, my Xiao Yao... No one can replace you... No one..."

-

There was another heavy snowfall.

The difference from the previous one is that this time the snowflakes are white and soft, and the whole world is dazzling and charming by the diffuse light halo.

They are like faith, coming from high above, dancing to the sky. Every romanticist will eulogize the snow, just as people today eulogize the praises of Professor Ivan Braginsky and his lover.

"Unexpectedly, that guy actually saved the whole city." Francis propped his head, and Alfred sat opposite with an angry expression.

"Did I tell you not to let him have contact with Wang Yao until the investigation results come out?"

"Little Al, you know better than anyone that Wang Yao will return to that guy in the end no matter what happens."

"Huh, what a fool. I think he will die with that guy sooner or later."

"He is indeed a lunatic. Who would explode in the laboratory and think of not running away, but rushing in to find his lover?"

Just like Police Officer Alfred’s final investigation results, the enemy’s spies, in order to destroy the institute’s inter-age research results, did not hesitate tosacrifice the entire city and detonate lethal dust x material.

Professor Ivan Braginsky, completely disregarding his own safety, rushed into the console at the first time and pulled down the rainfall equipment, saving the entire city from disaster.

At the last second of losing consciousness, he saw his lover's face swallowed in the ruins of the explosion and burning flames.

It's okay to die like this, anyway, his lover never loved him.

"So, does Wang Yao remember it now?" Alfred asked.

"Who knows, one thing is certain is that Ivan is indeed suffering from delusion. He even said to Wang Yao that he killed his lover."

"So I said Only by leaving him can Wang Yao be safe." Alfred was obviously very dissatisfied with Francis's attitude. "Can you rest assured that leave Yao with that guy?"

"What can you do if you don't worry, little Al, even if he is really dead, he will choose to die with that guy. If you don't get it, let go, what a simple reason. I don't believe you focus on investigating after the accident. Ivan has no selfish intentions, you wish he did it."

Alfred shrugged. "Just because of his mentally abnormal appearance, It's normal to suspect him" After a long pause, Alfred finally struggled to ask the question that had troubled him for a long time. "Don't you think, Was Wang Yao's amnesia this time strange?"

"Of course." Francis lowered his head and stirred the coffee in his hand. The Latte on the top layer had been messed up by him. "He is that Wang Yao."

-

"Xiao Yao, do you love me? Xiao Yao."

"I love you, of course I love you."

"Is the person you love is me?"

"Of course it is you, my Vanya, my dear Vanecka, I only love you."

"Look at me, Ivan Braginsky."

"Vania is you, and Ilyosa is also you. No one else, I only look at you through your eyes."

Ivan finally escaped from the nightmare, the lover in front of him was not corroded by blood, and he was standing in front of him completely.

-

There was still snow as heavy as goose feathers that day. And Wang Yao finally cured his most precious patient.

—————————————————————

* Heart anchor: conditioned reflex produced by the link between mood and behavior and a certain reaction. Fast and stable hypnosis often requires long-term heart anchor building.


End file.
